


Out of the Sky

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home, Tony and Steve crash in an abandoned house’s back yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [this picture](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/LadyTanha/media/writerverse/old-house_zps11887a32.jpg.html)

One moment, they had been flying, heading back to the Tower after a long but successful fight with a wannabe villain, and the next they were _falling_ , hitting the ground hard enough to knock every breath of air from Steve’s lungs.

He scrambled to his feet before he could even breathe properly again, half-falling over the too-still Iron Man armor. “Tony?” he asked. “Tony?

The arc reactor was still glowing, which meant he was alive, but Tony didn’t move.

“JARVIS, are you in there? Can you hear me? Is there some kind of emergency protocol, or something?”

“ _Emergency voice command accepted, Captain Rogers_ ,” said JARVIS, and the helmet of the suit began to retract.

Tony was breathing normally, but Steve pulled off his gloves to check his pulse, anyway.

“ _I believe that Sir was merely knocked unconscious by the crash, captain_ ,” said JARVIS. “ _He appears to be bruised, but otherwise unharmed_.”

“Oh, thank God,” muttered Steve, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Tony’s shoulder.

He sat up again with a start when he felt fingers in his hair, and caught Tony’s hand before he let it drop back down again.

“Hey,” said Tony, looking a little dazed, but mostly lucid. “Did we pull over for a nap?”

“We were flying, actually,” said Steve, but he couldn’t help smiling at the fact that Tony was okay enough to wake up sarcastic.

“Ouch,” said Tony.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “We made a fairly good-sized crater in this field, but JARVIS says you’re okay. Do you remember what happened?”

Tony frowned, then waved a gauntleted hand for Steve to pull him, carefully, into a sitting position. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “We just fell. The suit is in perfect working order. You just said you talked to JARVIS… There is _no_ logical reason we crashed.”

“You’re just afraid the answer is magic,” said Steve.

He probably should have been more worried, after they’d fallen from the sky like that, but he was okay, Tony was okay, and he couldn’t even see anything in any direction besides the clearly-abandoned farmhouse a few yards away.

“There’s no such thing as magic,” Tony grumbled, as Steve rose and tugged him to his feet. “Just science we don’t understand yet— and, yes, that does piss me off.”

Steve smiled. “Come on, Tony. The rest of the team will know when we don’t make it back, and they’ll be able to track us. But it kind of looks like rain, so maybe we had better head for that house?”

The wind picked up, like it had heard him, and the skies suddenly _opened_ , pouring down rain. Tony put his helmet back up, and Steve held his shield over his head like an umbrella as they raced for the farmhouse.

“It might take them a couple of hours to find us,” said Tony, shaking the water from his armor.

Steve looked around the house. He could hear a leak in the roof _drip-dripping_ somewhere above them, quite apart from what was coming in through the broken windows, but the rest of the house seemed sturdy, and the fireplace looked usable, with a stack of dusty firewood beside it.

“Are we in a hurry?” Steve asked, brushing leaves out of the hearth.

Tony smirked, and activated the release on his armor, collapsing it back into its stand-by briefcase shape. “Not especially,” he said.

THE END


End file.
